Une journée ordinaire
by Diane37
Summary: Si Luna avait été plus attentive aux explications du professeur Burbage, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais sa curiosité va l'entraîner dans un univers bien différent de celui qu'elle connaît Réponse au défi "A la découverte d'un autre monde". HP appartient à JKR et Dr House à D Shore


**Réponse au concours sur un autre site "A la découverte d'un autre monde"**

_Contraintes:_

_• Votre texte sera un OS (un seul chapitre) compris entre 1000 et 10 000 mots. _

_• Votre texte sera du point de vue d'un élève de Poudlard de la génération de Harry._

_• Votre personnage découvrira l'univers de l'autre oeuvre. _

_• On attend un minimum d'explication sur la manière dont votre personnage se retrouve catapulté dans un autre monde. _

_• Votre texte devra contenir au moins un paragraphe de description d'un objet ou d'un lieu propre à l'oeuvre que vous aurez choisie. _

_• Votre personnage ne doit pas faire que du tourisme, mais avoir une véritable influence sur l'univers dans lequel il atterrit._

**_Avertissement: je n'ai aucune formation médicale, aussi, je prie ceux dont c'est la profession d'être indulgents sur les incohérences que j'ai certainement commises!_**

**_HP-MD-HP-MD-HP-MD_**

Luna jeta sa sacoche sur son épaule et quitta le dortoir qu'elle occupait avec les autres élèves de cinquième année. Elle se dirigea de son pas sautillant vers la salle commune des Serdaigle, qu'elle traversa, saluant distraitement les élèves encore présents.

Le nez en l'air, elle parcourut les couloirs, grimpa les escaliers, se retrouva par erreur devant l'échelle dorée qui menait à la salle de divination.

Après maints détours, elle atteignit enfin sa destination : la classe de Miss Charity Burbage, professeur d'étude des Moldus.

Luna aimait beaucoup cette matière, qu'elle étudiait depuis sa troisième année, et qu'elle devait passer pour ses BUSES. Elle comprenait ainsi mieux deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses amis, et qui avaient toutes deux été élevées par des moldus. Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

Arrivée bonne dernière, elle se glissa néanmoins au premier rang pour suivre au mieux les explications du Professeur Burbage, faisant également honneur à l'assiduité que mettait les élèves de la maison Serdaigle dans leurs études.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit l'objet installé sur le bureau de son professeur.

Luna n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

De la taille d'un petit tableau, plat, noir, il présentait une surface sombre et lisse.

Le professeur toussota pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves, fascinés par l'objet. « Humhum… Peut-être certains d'entre vous, surtout s'ils sont d'origine moldue ou de sangs mêlés, connaissent cet objet ? » interrogea-t-elle.

Quelques élèves levèrent la main. « C'est un écran de télévision, répondit un élève portant l'uniforme de la maison Poufsouffle. Mais, Professeur, je croyais qu'un objet électrique ne pouvait fonctionner à Poudlard, à cause des ondes magiques ?

Oui, c'est vrai. Je dois donc vous informer que les dispositifs mis en place pour permettre de recevoir des ondes non magiques ne sont pas totalement stables. Aussi, je vous demande instamment de ne pas vous approcher de cet appareil lorsqu'il sera en fonctionnement. »

Les élèves se jetèrent des regards à la fois interrogateurs et inquiets.

« Parfait. Ces précautions étant prises, vous vous demandez peut-être le pourquoi d'une télévision ici ? »

Un murmure accueillit ces paroles.

« Et bien nous allons étudier la manière qu'on les moldus de se transmettre des informations à distance. »

A l'aide d'un petit boitier plat muni de plusieurs boutons, qu'elle dirigea en direction de l'appareil, comme si elle brandissait sa baguette magique, le Professeur Burbage fit apparaître une image, d'abord tremblotante, sur l'écran.

« Oh, s'exclama Ginny, on dirait une pensine ! Est-ce-que quelqu'un a mis ses souvenirs dans cette tévélision ?

Télévision, Mademoiselle Weasley. Non, et oui. L'un d'entre vous sait il comment fonctionne cet appareil ? »

Un élève portant l'uniforme de Serdaigle leva la main. « Les images sont transférées par des ondes, relayées par des antennes, dont certaines sont placées sur des objets qui tournent autour de la terre.

Excellent, dix points pour Serdaigle !

Mais alors, pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de pensine, professeur ? interrogea Luna intéressée.

Bonne question, Miss Lovegood. Dans la mesure où une personne a enregistré ces images pour les diffuser et permettre à d'autres personne de les visualiser, on peut assimiler cela à des « souvenirs » déposés dans une pensine. D'autres questions ? »

La discussion se poursuivit entre les élèves et le professeur sur l'utilité et le fonctionnement du téléviseur. La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement, et, après que le Professeur Burbage ait demandé trois rouleaux de parchemin sur les modes de communication non magiques, les élèves quittèrent la salle en discutant.

Charity Burbage les suivit, sans s'apercevoir que Luna était restée assise, pensive, fixant l'écran redevenu noir de ses yeux écarquillés.

La jeune fille se leva, sa baguette dans la main droite, et s'approcha de l'objet silencieux. Se penchant au-dessus, elle en examina les différentes faces, et, se rappelant ce qu'avait fait son professeur, saisit le petit boitier noir – la télécommande, se rappela-t-elle.

Se souvenant des explications fournies, elle pressa son index sur un petit bouton rouge. L'écran s'alluma.

L'émission sur les animaux que les élèves avaient pu voir auparavant était terminée, au grand regret de Luna.

A présent, l'écran montrait un groupe d'hommes, vêtus de blouses blanches, qui déambulaient dans un couloir. En surimpression sur l'image, apparurent les mots « Dr HOUSE, MD ».

Un peu déçue de la disparition des images animalières, Luna brandit sa baguette et s'approcha de l'appareil. Légèrement hésitante, elle tapota l'écran en murmurant « _Disparitio_ »

Avant d'avoir pu renouveler son geste, la jeune fille se sentit brusquement aspirée vers l'écran.

Pendant un bref instant, elle vit tournoyer autour d'elle un maelström d'images incohérentes, comme si elle voyageait par cheminée, avant d'être violement projetée à terre.

**HP-MD-HP-MD-HP-MD**

Quelque peu sonnée, Luna se releva. Elle commença par vérifier que ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis orange n'avaient pas été arrachées pendant le trajet, et passa ses mains dans ses longues mèches blondes pour les recoiffer.

Ceci fait, elle jeta un œil autour d'elle pour se repérer. La jeune fille se trouvait dans un parc entourant un grand bâtiment de briques rouges. Empruntant l'allée qui menait vers l'édifice, elle s'en approcha. « Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital » lut-elle sur la porte d'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsqu'elle arriva devant. Luna s'arrêta. La porte se referma, et refusa de s'ouvrir lorsqu'elle posa la main dessus. Surprise, Luna recula. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avant de se refermer.

La jeune fille se demanda si elle devait utiliser sa baguette, avant de renoncer. Tous les gens autour d'elle devaient être des moldus.

Elle s'avança de nouveau, et, la porte s'étant ouverte, fit un petit bond en avant.

Luna constata qu'elle se trouvait maintenant dans un vaste hall, assez semblable à celui de l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Curieuse, elle s'approcha du comptoir central. Une jeune femme vêtue d'une blouse rose la dévisagea. « Bonjour, Miss , cherchez-vous quelqu'un ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Bonjour, je suis Luna Lovegood. Je suis étudiante….

Oh, oui ! J'appelle la Directrice tout de suite ! »

La jeune femme saisit un objet blanc qu'elle porta à son oreille, tout en tapant une série de chiffres sur les boutons de l'appareil.

« Miss Cuddy ? Votre rendez-vous est arrivé…D'accord, je vous l'envoie tout de suite. Miss Cuddy vous attend dans son bureau, par là » ajouta-t-elle en désignant à Luna une porte vitrée de l'autre côté du couloir.

Un peu surprise, Luna se dirigea vers l'endroit ainsi désigné.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement, et elle se trouva face à une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années. « Entrez, je vous en prie, Miss ?

Lovegood, Luna Lovegood.

Lisa Cuddy, enchantée. Je vous attendais, ajouta-t-elle. Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai en chemin. »

Elles sortirent du bureau, et longèrent un couloir aux murs clairs. Un étrange pressentiment envahit Luna. Cela ressemblait tellement…Non, ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ?

« …service du Docteur House…..absolument besoin d'une présence féminine pour le contrecarrer…vos capacités…. »

Luna n'écoutait les propos de Lisa Cuddy que d'une oreille distraite, observant l'environnement avec attention.

Ses doutes s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle pénétra dans une vaste salle dont le centre était occupé par une grande table.

Ils étaient là. Les personnages que Luna avait vus sur l'écran de télévision avant de disparaître.

Trois hommes vêtus de blouses blanches.

Un petit homme brun au nez presque aussi imposant que celui du Professeur Snape. Un homme au regard perçant, et à la peau plus sombre que celle de Blaise Zabini. Un jeune homme blond au regard clair.

Elle était bien passée de l'autre côté de l'écran. Le Professeur Burbage les avait pourtant bien mis en garde contre l'usage de la magie à proximité des ondes électriques !

« Messieurs, annonça Lisa Cuddy, voici le nouvel élément féminin de votre équipe… Miss Luna Lovegood, je vous présente les Docteurs Christian Taub, Eric Foreman et Robert Chase, ajouta-t-elle n désignant les trois médicomages – non, médecins, présents. House n'est pas là ? »fit-elle à l'intention des trois hommes.

Robert Chase fit une petite moue en hochant négativement la tête.

« Evidemment, Docteur Taub, veuillez trouver une blouse à Miss Lovegood… »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit un sur personnage nouveau.

Environ cinquante ans, arborant une barbe de trois jours, il boitait et utilisait une canne pour marcher. Ses yeux bleus lumineux plurent instantanément à Luna. Elle lui sourit. L'homme la dévisagea, puis se tourna vers la Directrice de l'Hôpital. « Qui est-ce ? interrogea t-il

Votre nouvelle collaboratrice.

Ça ne va pas, non ? Elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire encore ?

Effectivement, Miss Lovegood n'a pas encore achevé ses études. Mais c'est un génie, House ! Exactement le genre de personne dont vous avez besoin.

C'est une gamine, oui ! Non, je ne veux pas, plaida-t-il.

Je ne vous laisse pas le choix ! » Lisa Cuddy quitta la pièce à grands pas.

Le docteur House s'était assis et avait pris sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne suis pas qualifié pour faire du baby sitting, moi, gémit-il. Foreman ! Occupez-vous d'elle. Et vous, je ne veux pas vous entendre »ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Luna.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules en s'asseyant, tandis que les hommes prenaient place autour de la table.

Le plus jeune – Rober Chase – tenait un dossier bleu. « J'ai un cas, annonça –t –il. Un homme de trente-trois ans, pris de vomissements. Hémorragies du nez et des oreilles. Il a fait une chute d'un arbre. Pas d'antécédents médicaux connus.

Parfais, voilà un cas de réglé, fit Grégory House. Un traumatisme crânien après une chute. Un autre cas ?

Non, ce n'est pas un traumatisme crânien. Aucun trouble neurologique.

Sans intérêt. Ils ont dû passer à côté, comme d'habitude.

Quand a-t-il commencé à saigner ? » intervint Luna qui tortillait distraitement une mèche de cheveux. House lui dédia un regard sombre.

Chase regarda le dossier. « Apparemment avant de tomber de l'arbre. » reconnut-il piteusement.

« Et vous ne pouviez pas dire ça **avant** ? retourna House d'un air sarcastique. Heureusement que **certaine **sont suffisamment sensée pour poser les bonnes questions ! »

Luna afficha un large sourire.

« Miss…Lovegood ?... Puisque vous semblez si intelligente, donnez-nous votre avis. Diagnostic différentiel !

Alors… Je pense qu'il a eu des joncheruines… » commença la jeune fille.

Les trois hommes en blanc se tournèrent vers elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, pendant que House saisissait de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains. « Et dit que j'ai cru un instant que vous pouviez avoir des idées pertinentes ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ! gémit-il

Vous ne connaissez pas….commença Luna

Une allergie….aux pollens….avança Eric Foreman en la coupant

Humm…Pourquoi pas…Foreman, emmenez Lovegood avec vous pour pratiquer des tests cutanés. Chase et Taub, analyses de sang ! » termina t-il en posant ses pieds sur la table, et faisant tournoyer sa canne entre ses doigts.

Les médecins quittèrent la pièce, Luna suivant Eric Foreman.

« Franchement, grommela celui-ci, je me demande à quoi pense Cuddy ! Nous avons besoin d'un médecin, pas d'une fillette. Je parie que vous n'avez même pas terminé vos études ! A quelle université êtes-vous ?

Je fais mes études à Poudlard.

Poudlard ? Connais pas. C'est où ?

Loin d'ici. En Ecosse. »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la chambre du patient, sur lequel Chase terminait de pratiquer une prise de sang.

« Nous pensons que vous souffrez d'allergie, annonça Foreman. Nous allons donc pratiquer des tests pour déterminer à quel produit, afin de cibler le traitement adéquat. »

Foreman commença à déposer les gouttelettes d'allergènes sur le bras du malade, aidé par Luna qui notait scrupuleusement le produit utilisé.

« Nous repasserons dans une demi-heure pour observer les résultats.

Ça ne marchera pas, chatonna Luna. Je suis sûre que ce sont des joncheruines ! »

Foreman haussa les épaules sans faire de commentaire.

**HP-MD-HP-MD-HP-MD**

« Alors, dites-moi que les résultats sont négatif ! » dit House en voyant arriver dans son bureau ses collaborateurs qui arboraient un air déconfit.

« La prise de sang de révèle rien d'anormal, commença Christian Taub

Et les tests cutanés sont tous négatifs, poursuivit Eric Foreman. Ni les pollens, ni les métaux…

Ok, ok , j'ai compris…

Mais, comment saviez-vous que c'était négatif ? interrogea Luna intéressée. Vous êtes un sorcier ? Vous lisez dans les esprits ?

Ah ! Comment avez-vous deviné ? ironisa House. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de lire les pensées d'individus assez stupides pour les porter directement sur leur visage ! Vous êtes tous si transparents que l'on pourrait voir à travers vous ! »

Luna sentit vibrer dans la poche de sa blouse le petit boitier qu'on lui avait remis plus tôt. Imitant les trois médecins, elle le sortit, puis se précipita à leur suite vers la chambre du patient, dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent en courant.

Une infirmière tentait de relever l'homme qui gisait à terre, et secouait brutalement sa tête de droite à gauche.

« Vite, du Lorazepam ! » intima le Docteur Foreman.

Luna ouvrit le tiroir que lui indiquait Christian Taub, et en regarda le contenu. Effleurant sa baguette à travers sa manche, elle murmura « Accio Lorazepam ! » et saisit le petit flacon qui sauta dans sa main. Elle le tendit au médecin qui s'empressa d'injecter le produit.

« Tu as été drôlement rapide pour une débutante, pour trouver le médicament, remarqua Chase. Bravo ! » Luna afficha un franc sourire. « Merci. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Chase

Il s'est sentit mieux et a voulu se lever, expliqua l'infirmière. Puis il est tombé à terre et a eut des convulsions.

Oh, fit Luna, regardez, ça recommence !

Ce n'est pas possible, il est sous traitement ! » paniqua Foreman.

L'homme tournait de nouveau brusquement la tête.

« La fréquence cardiaque est un peu élevée, fit Taub, mais rien d'autre….

Pas assez élevé pour que ce soit un symptôme. C'est juste parce qu'il s'agite. Sédatez-le »

**HP-MD-HP-MD-HP-MD**

De retour dans le bureau, ils trouvèrent House qui regardait une série à la télévision, tout en léchant une sucette.

« Bon, maintenant que vous allez me dire que ce n'étaient pas des convulsions, avez-vous une idée de ce que c'est ? Foreman ?

Un problème d'oreille interne, commença Chase

Foreman !

Pourquoi moi ? Vous pensez que c'est neurologique ?

Et bien voilà ! Quand vous voulez, vous trouvez ! Allez donc farfouiller dans sa tête pour voir ce qui s'y trouve.

Regarder dans sa tête ! s'exclama Luna. Mais comment allez-vous faire ?

On va pratiquer une IRM, commença Foreman

Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire en disant « farfouiller », Foreman…

Pas question ! pas d'examen invasif sans en avoir confirmée la nécessité par une IRM…

Excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi, une IRM ?, interrogea Luna sous le regard stupéfait des autres.

Image par Résonnance Magnétique, expliqua Chase d'un air abattu. Ça permet de visualiser ce qu'i l'intérieur….

Bon, trêve de bavardages. Foreman, Ok pour l'IRM avant la biopsie. Emmenez Lovegood. Ça fera son éducation. Elle ne sait peut-être pas ce qu'est un cerveau ? » acheva House.

**HP-MD-HP-MD-HP-MD**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne saches pas ce qu'est une IRM…Ou alors, tu te fiches de House...C'est gonflé, pour une débutante…et risqué ! » dit Foreman à Luna qui le suivait.

Le médecin fit installer le patient sur la table et appuya sur un bouton, après lui avoir injecté un liquide – du gadolinium, avait noté Luna. La table glissa lentement dans le tube de l'appareil. Luna écarquillait les yeux. « C'est drôlement pratique, on dirait qu'il est en lévitation ! »

A la suite de Foreman, elle quitta la salle d'examen et s'installa derrière un écran. « C'est une télévision ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète- sa précédente expérience de l'appareil l'incitant à la prudence.

« C'est un écran d'ordinateur ! Franchement, que tu te fiches de House, c'est ton problème, mais avec moi, évite ce petit jeu !

Un écran d'ordinateur. D'accord… Oh, mais c'est formidable, ça ! Le Docteur House avait raison, on peut voir à l'intérieur d'une personne ! Comme s'il était transparent ! Alors, bien sûr, s'il a quelque chose d'anormal, on pourra le voir ! C'est véritablement magique. En fait, IRM, ça veut dire Image par Rayonnement Magique, c'est ça ? »

Foremant l'écoutait parler avec un air exaspéré.

Luna reprit : « C'est vraiment très intelligent comme invention ! Très, très fort ! Il faudra que j'en parle absolument à Madame Pomfresh. C'est époustouflant. J'en suis sans voix ! » termina-t-elle.

« Si seulement elle était vraiment sans voix » murmura Foreman entre ses dents.

A la grande satisfaction du médecin, Luna se tut enfin, observant l'écran sur lequel défilaient les images.

« Rien », soupira Foreman lorsque l'examen fut achevé. Il éteignit l'appareil.

« L'examen n'est pas concluant, annonça-t-il

Alors, vous allez faire ce prélèvement, sourit House

Pas question ! L'IRM ne montre rien, il n'y a donc aucune raison de pratiquer une biopsie. Et puis Cuddy ne vous donnera jamais d'autorisation pour cela.

Humm. Ce n'est pas faux. Vous avez une autre idée ?

Je vous l'ai déjà dit : c'est les joncheruines.

Oh, vous, ça suffit ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est des joncheruine ? Personnes n'a jamais entendu parler de cela !

Les joncheruines volent autours des personnes et brouillent leurs pensées…

N'importe quoi ! C'est vous qui avez les pensées brouillées ! Vous êtes affligeante, je me demande où Cuddy est allée vous chercher ! »

Luna baissa la tête, boudeuse. « Si on ne veut pas savoir, on ne demande pas. » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« C'est peut être environnemental, hasarda Taub

Alors, allez fouiller chez lui, à défaut de le faire dans sa tête. Foreman, accompagnez donc Taub qui a eu cette brillante idée, pendant que Chase et Lovegood interrogeront le malade.

Eh, pourquoi c'est moi qui me coltine Lovegood, se plaint Chase. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Punition pour votre manque de participation active. Même Lovegood à plus d'idées que vous, c'est tout dire ! »

**HP-MD-HP-MD-HP-MD**

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda Robert Chase, tout en vérifiant le niveau du liquide contenu dans la poche de la perfusion.

Pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter ? Je…je ne vous entends pas très bien ! »

Robert Chase répéta en parlant plus fort.

« Comment ? Je n'entends plus rien du tout, s'affola l'homme. Je suis sourd ! »

Luna s'approcha du lit et posa sa main sur son bras pour l'apaiser. « Calmez-vous, fit elle en articulant soigneusement. Vous avez mal ? ajouta la jeune fille en faisant une grimace pour simuler la douleur.

Non, pas mal… » Le patient semblait la comprendre « C'est juste….comme si mes tympans vibraient… »

Il plaça soudainement ses mains sur ses oreilles en poussant un cri. « Ah ! Oui, maintenant, j'ai mal, c'est insupportable ! »

« Mal comment ? cria Chase

Pas la peine de hurler ! Je vous entends maintenant ! C'est comme si ça s'était débouché ! Je vais mieux.

Non, je ne crois pas. Regardez » Luna désignait à Chase le cou du malade. Une multitude de petits boutons rouges était apparue sous son oreille.

« Un rash…Alors ça ne peut pas être environnemental, c'est apparu trop longtemps après son arrivée ici… »

**HP-MD-HP-MD-HP-MD**

« Il faut refaire les tests pour les allergies ! Le rash, c'est forcément ça !

Alors, si vous en êtes certains, mettez le directement sous corticoïdes !

On ne peut pas faire cela sans avoir confirmé ce qu'il a, quand même, il y a quand même des risques. Si c'était infectieux, ce serait grave.

Pas de fièvre ?

Non…oui, l'infection parait peu probable…. »

Luna regardait les deux médecins s'affronter. Elle décida d'intervenir.

« Vous devriez vraiment penser aux joncheruines, vous savez…il les a surement emmené avec lui… »

House se leva et s'approcha en claudiquant. « Je veux des réponses sérieuses…Alors, votre vol de moucherons imaginaires…

Les joncheruines ne sont pas des moucherons… » House leva la main pour l'interrompre.

« Humm. Quoi que…ce n'est pas totalement idiot tout ça… »

Tournant brusquement les talons, il sortit de la pièce, suivi de son équipe. Luna leur emboita le pas.

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur House, annonça-t-il en poussant la porte de la chambre. Et, j'ai trouvé ce que vous avez !

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est grave ?

Oh, non, je ne pense pas » fit le médecin en prenant une petite pince.

Se penchant vers l'homme, il extrait de son oreille un petit objet de couleur noir.

« Et voilà ! Un…joncheruine ! Je suppose que l'arbre dans lequel vous étiez monté était empli de moucherons ? En entrant dans votre nez et vos oreilles, ils vous ont provoqué des saignements, des pertes d'équilibre, puis une surdité temporaire, sans oublier de vous piquer en sortant ! Ce que ce benêt de Chase a pris pour un rash ! Heureusement que j'ai d'autre collaborateur plus compétent! »

La journée touchait à sa fin. Luna se trouvait seule dans la salle de détente, face à un écran de télévision.

Après tout, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose à l'allumer, se dit-elle. Que pourrait-il m'arriver d'autre ?

Elle actionna la télécommande, et commença à changer de chaînes, pour trouver un programme qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Elle entendit la porte de la pièce voisine s'ouvrir.

« House, fit la voix de Lisa Cuddy, où se trouve Miss Lovegood ?

Dans la salle de détente…Pourquoi ?

Parce que ce n'est pas Miss Lovegood votre nouvelle collaboratrice ! Je ne l'attendais que demain, il s'agit de Martha M. Master…

Mais alors, qui est Luna Lovegood ?

Je ne sais pas, mais elle ne peut pas rester !

Ah, quel dommage de devoir me séparer d'elle, pour une fois que j'avais une collaboratrice véritablement originale, avec laquelle je me comprenais parfaitement ! répliqua House désespéré

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle doit partir ! » fit Cuddy d'un ton sans réplique.

Luna entendit des pas s'approcher. Au même instant, l'image du téléviseur afficha un paysage bien connu. Un reportage sur les châteaux écossais. Poudlard.

Oh, oui, elle allait rentrer chez elle !

La jeune fille saisit rapidement sa baguette, avec laquelle elle tapota l'écran « Disparitio ! ».

Elle se sentit de nouveau aspiré, à l'instant même où la porte s'entrouvrait.

**HP-MD-HP-MD-HP-MD**

Luna reprit contact avec le sol, légèrement nauséeuse, devant les serres du professeur Chourave.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge du Château lui confirma que la journée s'était écoulée, et qu'il était pour elle l'heure de rejoindre ses camarades dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir.

Elle s'assit à la table des Serdaigle, à sa place habituelle.

« Et bien, Luna, l'interrogea Padma qui occupait la place voisine, Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Qu'as-tu fait ?

Oh, rien de spécial. Une journée ordinaire. »


End file.
